Lacrimosa
by TakeMeToWonderlandx
Summary: Fear. Part of speech - noun. An unpleasant feeling aroused by the threat of danger, evil, or pain. Erik/OC. On HIATUS.
1. Circles

AN: After seeing First Class for the third time, I feel it's necessary to write my own story. Yes, it involves an OC, but I plan on making her unique. Also, every chapter will be inspired by a song. As for Chapter 1, it's a favourite of mine. 'Circles' by Natalie Walker. Well, parts of it at least. Please R/R and advice is certainly accepted. Enjoy!

Circles

"You're a beautiful girl, Melody. Or should I say woman? Funny thing. I don't even remember your age."

His words were knives in her ears. His hands were cold on her skin as he brushed her hair from her neck, the tips of his fingers brushing behind her ears. She fought the tickle that erupted along her skin, eyes downcast at the floor. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his hand away. A blaze caught her eye. The smell of nicotine burned her nostrils.

"Why have you become so…dead as of late? You don't like my company? I can get you a cat if you like. Would you like that, Melody?"

She inwardly grimaced at the sound of his name leaving his lips. It didn't belong there. It was all she had left. A name. No. Her name. She lifted her head to look at him as her eyes narrowed. The man smiled at her, his cigarette limp in his lips. She looked past the cigarette to his eyes. They were cold steel, glinting with malicious intent.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't look at me like that. It ruins your pretty face having such a look of hate. If anything, you should feel grateful. I am helping you. You're a danger to yourself…Oh, Melody, you don't understand. You never have. I will save you, if only you would let me."

He knelt to grasp her jaw, baring his teeth like an animal. He squeezed it with a smile on his face before rearing back and backhanding Melody. She would not cry. Her teeth pierced her lip as she held back a squeal, the metallic taste of her own blood filling her with disgust and contempt. For this man. For this house. For everything. The pain bloomed along her cheek, the imprint of the man's wedding ring embedded into her flesh. A cold chill ran through her spine, yet she welcomed it. A frown formed on her chapped lips. A dark feeling spread around her. It cradled her as she got up onto her knees.

"I feel nothing for you, but hate. You're a weak man, Father Harvard. No, you don't have the right to be called a man. You're a monster, tainting the realm of men."

She stood on weak legs as she spoke, her once green eyes flooded with a blackness that scared the hell out of Father Harvard. He stepped back and removed the lit cigarette from his lips, smoke escaping his parted lips. His breathing faltered. A cold sweat broke out along his forehead and the feeling of spiders raced along his back. Words escaped him as he stared at the young woman. Her black eyes were a stark contrast to her flaming red locks, no trace of innocence and emptiness left.

"You st-stop that, child!"

He moved frantically back, hands swiping at a vial of holy water. His force sent it to the floor in front of Melody. He refused her eye contact and kept his eyes on her feet. The feet that slowly moved towards him almost weightlessly. The glass punctured her feet, forming smears of blood along where she walked. This was what the choir boys spoke of. Why they begged Father Harvard to save her. She was tainted by the touch of Satan, they said. That she made them afraid with just a glance. That she had petrified them. He 'treated' her with failed exorcisms, beatings with crosses covered in holy water, read The Holy Bible to her as she was strapped down. He had tried everything.

"You know why your practices never worked on me Father? I am not of sin, nor am I the devil incarnate. It is you who is full of sin. You are no man of God. My name is Melody and I'm going to ask you a question."

His back met the wall and the words of 'Hail Mary' left his shaking lips. Her voice. Something about her voice enticed and frightened him at the same time. It had darkened from her normal airy way of speaking to a dark and harsh tone. His eyes made their way up from her feet, up along her figure, until he met her eyes. Her dainty hand rested on his quivering jaw. Her eyes bled black as they met his. He made his mistake. A faint smile crossed her pale lips before she spoke.

"What is it that you fear?"

A/N: Well, that's it for the first part! I know it is short, but it's an introduction to Melody. Erik and Charles will be introduced into the next one. I'm curious if anyone knows her power. I did recently watch Batman today… ;)


	2. Gothic Lolita

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. This is my first story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm just so excited. Now, on to chapter 2!

Gothic Lolita

"Tell me again how this woman will be a positive addition to our team, Charles?"

The telepath thought for a moment, his fingers steeple-style beneath his chin.

"The coming dangers will require us to be fearless, Erik. That, and I'm a tad bit curious.", he grinned back at Erik.

Erik sighed at his friends enthusiasm. This was becoming tedious. It wasn't the locating the mutants that was a hassle. It was getting to them. The first three they picked up were simple. A strip club, an aquarium, and solitary confinement. However, this area was new to him. It was a small town in Pennsylvania that seemed to not enjoy visitors. The staring eyes and scowling faces as they drove the town was enough to set him at unease.

**Calm yourself. These are just people who are quite territorial. I hope to not resort to violence, but in the event it happens, I'm sure we can handle ourselves my friend. Now please, relax yourself before you fold the car in on itself.**

The magnetic man eased his shoulders, his muscles rippling as he relaxed. He turned into a vacant house. The house itself was out of a horror story. Siding was missing and shingles slid from the roof. The grass around the home was dead and had invaded the driveway, weaving in and out of the ground as if someone had woven it. Without touching the handles, the men stepped out of their vehicle. Erik looked back down the road they came from.

"This place is a ways out from the center of town. No neighbors." He gestured down the length of the road where the end reached into a foreboding forest. "And the road is a dead end. How fond of ghosts are you, Charles? Because I suspect that is all we will find here."

Charles frowned in response before touching his fingers to his head and closing his eyes. He reached into the house slowly. He found two sources of life. The forces of his mind reached into one and he gasped at the fear the man felt. Charles reeled back from the force of it and lost his connection. His chest heaved as he fought to collect his breathing. Erik braced himself beside him, startled himself by the telepaths reaction. Regaining his breath, Charles spoke.

"My god. This is…my god. We need to get in there."

His sunny disposition left him as he took off to enter the shabby home. A wall of cold hit him as he entered. This place was truly haunted. Or just pure evil. Erik followed suit, instantly intrigued. If this woman was enough to give Charles of all people a start, she must be something remarkable. Erik hid a grin, masking it with a stern look. He followed Charles until he was standing next to him. The both of them stood in a doorway which opened into what looked like a place of torture. A drain was in the middle of the floor, rust and dried blood crusted around it. The eyes of the men trailed along the smears of blood on the floor until they stopped upon a curious and frightening site. A woman with hair the colour of flame was seated on the floor in front of a man who was cowering against the wall. His mouth was stretched out impossibly far, permanently frozen in fear. The scared man's eyes were locked onto the young woman in front of him whose head was cocked to the side in mock curiosity.

Inside Melody's Mind

"How curious, Father Harvard. I never would have imagined that you were afraid of small girls. I know everything that you have done, Father. How _unholy _of you."

Melody cooed, lounging upon a couch as she watched Father Harvard desperately moving away from an incoming horde of young girls. The room was entirely void of colour except for the bright splashes of blood along the walls and floor. The windows to the outside were shrouded in black. He was breathing erratically as he pushed through the group of children, their small hands clawing at him and bringing him back to where he was. They were duplicates of each other with their empty eye sockets and mouths that were torn from pulling at stitches. The man was pulled down and dragged into the center, screams filling the room as he was consumed with his fear. It was eating him alive, draining him of everything. Melody stood from where she was lounging and stepped daintily towards him, careful of the girls. She leaned over the man and clenched her throat in her hands.

"I will not forgive you, Father, for you have si-"

**You must stop this, Melody!**

A sharp pain caused the woman to hiss and clutch her head as she reared back. The floor gave way and she plummeted. The world flew by her as she fell into a kaleidoscope of dark colors.

The Room

A sharp breath came from the girl as the color came back to her eyes. She was on her back and her green eyes were locked onto the ceiling. She lay immobile for an amount of time before sitting up and clutching her forehead. She caught the sound of heavy breathing and slid her eyes over to the doorway of her personal hell where two men watched her. The shorter of the two had the index and middle finger of his right hand pressed to his temple, his bright blue eyes locked onto her with such intensity that her face reddened. She looked away from him, using her wild locks to obstruct his view of her.

"Please, Miss Melody. Look at me."

The blue-eyed man's voice was soft and welcoming. She had to look at him. Her uncertain green eyes met his comforting blue ones and she let out a shaky breath. What had happened? She remembered a white and black room. Small girls and man's screams. Her eyes widened before she suddenly stood and threw her hands over her mouth. Father Harvard lay on the floor with his head and neck propped awkwardly against the wall. His eyes were void of life and he babbled incessantly. His dead eyes were locked onto her. He was frozen in his fear. Melody backed away from the man and into the iron frame of her temporary bed. She looked back at the soothing man in the doorway.

"His name is Father Harvard… He's the head priest at my mother's church. He was no man of faith. He was made of arrogance and lies. I am afraid of what I have done, yet I feel no sadness. I was just so angry…so frightened, sir. What am I?"

She looked to Charles for answers with her sad green eyes. Erik looked at him wearily before looking at the girl. She was dressed in a simple green hospital gown that looked like it had seen better days. Her skin was pale with a dusting of freckles along her arms. She was thin from obvious lack of nutrition. Her feet were dirty and wounded. Her eyes were so full of uncertainty, fear, but strength. Erik was fascinated. Her power had just sent a man into madness. How long had she held that holy man in his state of pure fear? What had happened to her eyes? He felt like a child at his first magic show, wondering if the woman had been sawed in half or not.

"Sir, were you in my mind?"

There was stillness in the air after her question towards the telepath. Charles moved cautiously towards her before kneeling down to clasp her frail hand in his. Her brows furrowed at his friendliness and she inched away from him. His eyes held her though and his smile stilled her.

"Yes, I was. You may call me Charles, Melody. And as for the matter of what you are, my dear, you are a mutant."


	3. Exodus

A/N: Thank you everyone for setting my story on their alerts list, me as a favourite author, etc. It means a lot to me. And don't be shy about leaving a review. Everyone has a voice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Miss Melody, whose nickname I haven't thought of yet. If you have any ideas, please leave a review.

Exodus

"Mother left as soon as I went missing, he told me. How accurate that is, I do not know."

Charles marveled at how educated this lanky woman was. The way she spoke gave her the image of years of wisdom, but she didn't look a day over twenty. Melody had directed them to her family home, flustering Erik with her verbal map of riddles. Her directions were curious, Charles noted. She did not use street names, but instead opted for land marks and colored buildings. She must have known this place like the back of her hand. Her home itself was located in a small neighborhood, not too far from The Almighty Father church. Each home was spaced varied distances from each other, dead and grayed grass running between them. The men remained quiet as she guided them to a small one-story home that was painted a light shade of blue. The door was a pale color of yellow with a 'Welcome' sign hung crooked upon a nail.

"Melody, do you know how long you were with Father Harvard?" Charles questioned as he opened the car door for the young woman to exit. She brushed past him, the men careful to look away as her backside was sparsely covered by the hospital gown. She didn't answer his question until she roughly shoved the door open with her shoulder, a collection of dust fluttering onto them. Melody sneezed and gingerly rubbed at her nose.

"Good question, si-Charles. Keeping the day of the week in mind was rather handy in that place. However, it was somewhere between the whippings and the man screaming verses at me that I seemed to have forgotten what month it was." At the frown she received from both men, she released a sigh. "I'm assuming that was a bit too early. I was there for three months as of today. Yes, three months."

"You seemed to have changed quite drastically from the girl who was begging to know what she was to this girl who is cracking jokes over the situation she was in not but twenty minutes ago." Erik narrowed his eyes as he spoke and the spiteful tone to his voice caused Melody to turn around. She met his steel-blue eyes directly. Her look of utter defiance forced Erik to crack a sardonic smile. This small girl was looking _up_ at him with this look of spite and he couldn't help himself.

"I'd rather not wallow in my own self pity for all eternity, crying over what happened to me like a weak child while two grown men cater to my every need. That is not the life I plan on living, sir, so I will laugh at it while I can. Humor can brighten any situation, no matter the circumstances. Now then, if you will allow me to, unless you have something else that is so highly necessary to say, I am going to gather my things."

She stepped away from the two of them, leaving them alone in the entryway. Erik blinked in response to her tirade, the amused smile never leaving his curled lips. He turned his head to look at Charles. "You know, Charles, we seemed to have picked up a little spitfire. If she sent that man to madness out of _fear _and _anger_, I would hate to see what she could do to someone when full of _rage_." A chuckle left his lips as he stepped further into the vacated home with his friend in tow. The home was left frozen in a scene of disheveled glamour. Papers were strewn across a lavishly decorated living room, a champagne glass broken on the tile. There was a picture of the mother and her daughter above the fire place. A strained smile was on the mothers face and a look of disinterest was painted on the daughters, her green eyes averted to the right.

"She was a good woman. A little to strict, but a loving mother nonetheless. She loved pictures. As for my hair, I got it from my father. He was a Scotsman. Anthony Buchanan. He came to America to pursue a dream. He met my mother then went off to fight in the war. His dream died along with him."

Melody reappeared, a solemn smile on her face. Charles detected a hint of sadness, along with acceptance. Erik's ears perked at her words, but refused to question it. The numbers etched into his arm tingled and he stretched out his fingers, easing out a controlled breath. Charles smiled casually and went to fetch one of her bags when she held her hand out to stop his advance.

"One moment. I've been made aware of what you can do, but I don't know about him." She looked past Charles and at Erik, who raised his eyebrows in response. He looked past her and at the metal clock on the wall behind her. He raised his hand slowly before slowly clenching his hand into a fist. Time seemed to slow as the clock hovered past Melody, the cool steel brushing her neck as it passed. The clock stopped in front of her, the face of the clock directly in her line of sight.

"Metal, m'dear. Now if you can tell, were a little behind schedule." He lowered the clock to the ground slowly before pocketing both his hands in his slacks. This house had become a bit to stuffy to his standards. Charles grabbed one of her bags and took a moment to take in her attire. Clearly, she had been a bit more full-figured before her imprisonment with the priest. Her sweatshirt hung loosely on her, along with her white sweatpants. She had bandaged her feet in the bathroom, but not with expertise. The bandages were haphazardly overlapped in the wrong places and much too tight. The urge to kneel down and fix them nearly overcame him, but he fought it and merely grabbed the bag.

"It feels odd. Leaving this place." Melody spoke softly as she said this, shuffling behind the men awkwardly as they went to the car. She raised her head to the sky before looking around at the other homes. She had grown up surrounded by dead grass and the strict values set by her mother. She closed her eyes and breathed in. The smell of dead flowers, too much perfume, and ghosts long gone would stay with her.

"But, I cannot stay where I do not belong. Now, before Erik starts steaming from the ears, let's go to this facility of yours."


	4. Fearless

A/N: In regards of the coupling, I haven't decided whether it will be CharlesxOC or ErikxOC. I can see how people can get the couple appeal between Charles and Erik, but I'd like to see their relationship as more of a bromance/frenemy thing. I have nothing against it, but I'm just saying. Thank you everyone for the great reviews. You're all wonderful. Now then, onto the next chapter! I'm on a roll with these.

Fearless

"I took it to be _your _facility, with the way you were talking. A bit misleading, yes?"

Melody's voice deadpanned the statement as she removed herself from the car, eyes squinting as they met the rays of the sun. She nearly wanted to hiss and hide in a cape at the brightness of it, but was more taken by the building in front of her. A grin crossed her face at the completely obvious CIA marking on the structure. Brushing her mane of hair over her shoulder, she turned to address Erik and Charles.

"If this is supposed to be a 'hidden' headquarters, they may not want to make it so blatantly obvious as to what it is."

Their responses were cut short by a chubby man speed walking towards them, droplets of sweat covering his face. A square set of glasses sat on his rather round nose. He looked kind to Melody so she smiled awkwardly. He startled her by reaching out his hand in greeting. The pressure to shake his hand was overwhelming so she took it and gave it a weak shake. He returned it fiercely and gave an indecipherable stream of words as greeting. She made her smile wider and continued to look at him in an awkward fashion.

"Oh, sorry, you must not speak English. You got us a foreign mutant! My, this is wonderful. You guys must be everywhere. Hello…Welcome to my facility."

He spoke slower this time and this caused Melody to bristle, her eyes narrowing and her smile dropping. Erik forced back a laugh, hiding his smile behind his hand. Charles winced, already anticipating the most likely degrading comeback.

"Oh, sir, I speak English rather well. You see, I was born in Pennsylvania. You know, the state not too far away from here. The state in the United States. And you know the primary language in the United States, don't you? It's English." The man was taken aback by her comeback and a look of hurt washed over his face. Melody relaxed her tense shoulders and pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I'm terribly sorry for that, sir. My name is Melody Buchanan and I've had a hell of a day. Apologies for the greeting, but I'm a bit on edge here. Perhaps a…nice cup of tea could help me ease up a bit."

The man in the black suit laughed as his fear of being mauled by this mutant washed away. "Oh wonderful. I'm sorry about that, I was just so excited. Charles and Erik have been on a roll with picking recruits up. Come in, come in!" He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her onwards.

**In the Office**

"You want me to do **what?**"

Melody's left eye twitched as she sipped her tea, nearly choking on the hot liquid. The man in the black suit kept his happy composure and just smiled at her, his hands clasped together on top of his desk. The young woman rubbed at her throat, coughing quietly. He calmly repeated his question towards her and waited. He wanted to see what she could do. Her ability. Melody set her cup down and rubbed at her eyes, closing them and inhaling a sharp breath through her nose. She leaned back in the plain office chair she sat in, pulling her feet up to rest on the edge.

"I would show you, sir, but I don't want to hurt you. I've only just met you." She let weak smile cross her lips, hoping the sincerity reached her eyes. He kept the same face he had, not looking the least bit fearful. She groaned loudly before placing her elbows on her knees and leaning forward.

"Fine. Since you're so eager."

Charles stood wearily in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. He honestly wanted to help this woman. Yet, her power…It was so unpredictable. If it was only limited to eye contact, that wouldn't be an issue. If it wasn't? He wondered at the possibilities. What if she could bring out the fears in an entire group? An entire city? That could be a deadly ability. Everything about her ability was dark and dangerous. He would have to look into it. But God help him, he would try his damndest to help her. This brought his attention back to the two in front of him.

Melody grimaced as the black came back to her eyes and bled down her face. Her eyes were wide and she hadn't blinked since the dark took over. Charles noted that she seemed paler when her ability was at work. His eyes were set on the CIA member, watching him closely. He touched the man's mind for a brief second. He could feel the man's anxiety, stress, and fear. Fear was the most prominent emotion he could feel from the frozen man. Melody was still as a mannequin and her hands were gripping the chair with a death grip. Charles' eyes glanced back over to the man and he saw that tears were streaming down his face. With haste, he placed his fingers to his head and called out to Melody.

**Melody, that is enough. Release him.**

Melody was brought back with a sharp breath, her head falling forward and hitting the desk. The man opposite of her was nearly sobbing and wiping at his eyes. Charles went over and helped Melody sit back up and placed a hand to her head. He sent forth a calming sensation through her and did the same for the sobbing man.

Melody opened her eyes, blinking rapidly up at Charles who loomed over her. This moment lasted for a second before she clutched her head and groaned, mumbling curses. The suited man had ceased his crying and sat breathless, taking in a few breaths before speaking.

"M-My god. I don't know if I should be terrified of you or in awe of you." He stumbled through his words before reaching his hand across to Melody. She eyed it skeptically through her fingers. "All I know is that I'm glad you're on our side." She took his hand.

Charles helped her up and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder. She was shorter than him and that brought a smile to his face. The little things man him happy. He was quite as he led her to a set of steel double doors.

"Now, Melody, I'm sure you now know that you aren't the only one we have had join us. Beyond these doors are people you can call friends. Maybe even a little family."

He smiled at her reassuringly and gave her shoulder a squeeze, holding on a little before pushing open the doors. Melody looked at him with an annoyed expression. A warning would have been nice. The group of people in the room looked up at Charles expectantly before noticing her. She expected Charles to say something, but she was quickly let down. Having found her voice, she spoke up and made an awkward grin. The kind of grin one would make when they walked into the wrong classroom.

"Oh hi!


	5. Gravity

A/N: I see a mass of people are leaning toward Erik/OC. We'll see what happens. –sneaky smile- Please leave reviews! They are my love. I made some edits, because the errors nearly sent me into a seizure. No offense to anyone. :) Thank you for reading and enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As you know, I only own Melody.

**Gravity**

There was a dead silence for a few moments before the group responded to her greeting. A bubbly looking blond approached Melody first. Her eyes were bright with happiness, but something about her threw Melody off. She'd have to think about it later. Making assumptions in the first few minutes of getting acquainted never boded well.

"Hi, I'm Raven! Charles' sister." Her bubbly smile made its way to the red head who smiled back like a bumbling fool. Melody took the moment to look at Charles to try and see the similarities, but the man was gone. She frowned for a brief moment before perking back up.

"Greetings. I'm Melody. An only child." A slight chuckle left Raven at the new woman's greeting, but she took Melody's smaller hand in hers and led her over. Now, Melody had never been well acquainted with how groups worked. Her mother insisted on a private school so her child could have a strenuous education. She had high expectations for her daughter nonetheless. Melody was seated next to Raven who was sitting next to one of the dorkiest looking people Melody had ever seen. He was pale, but not in a sickly way. A thick set of glasses rested high on his nose and his blue eyes darted about in a nervous manner. His stature as he sat and the way he rubbed his hands made Melody chuckle. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You got here just in time, Melody! We figured that since were CIA agents now that we should have cool codenames." Raven, who wanted to go by the name of Mystique, displayed her powers after the only other red head in the group exclaimed that he wanted to be called that name. Melody was particularly intrigued by Sean, now known as Banshee, and his ability of hitting supersonic sound frequencies with just his voice. His name fit him admirably, Melody thought.

"So Melody, what can you do? Your hair looks wild enough to do anything." Alex Summers aka Havok cracked a joke at her. She frowned, feeling a bit attacked, but she finally saw that as his way of communicating. It was peculiar. A cough left her throat as her skin began to feel moist. Melody was nervous. She bit it back and stood on uneasy legs. She had already displayed it earlier and that had exhausted her. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more. The green of her eyes were hidden in a sea of black and it flooded down her elfish face. Everything turned a bright white and black, but she could still see the expressions on the fellow mutants' faces. She shook her head and it was gone. Her bottom found the couch and everyone sat still before Alex spoke up again.

"You can look like your crying black stuff? What good is that?"

Melody let out a sigh. Figures that that display would confuse them beyond belief. She settled on asking him what frightened him to the point that he would want keel over from fright. He took a moment to think about it. He almost looked like he wasn't going to answer her before he meekly spoke up, not meeting her eyes and looking at his feet.

"My powers and if I hurt the people I love the most with 'em. Scares me to death. Why ask me that?" His eyes hardened as he finally looked up at her with a complete look of utter defiance. This was a tender subject for the young man, she gathered. She gave him a quirky smile before adjusting herself on the couch so her legs were tucked under her. Angel glanced at her from the opposite couch with a curious expression, her lips pouted more than usual.

"Well, Alex. My ability grants me the ability to use that fear against you. You've heard of Medusa right? How she could petrify humans with just a look? Well, I have a mutation like that. But moving on. My power revolves around fear. Without fear, my power would be irrelevant. With just a look into your eyes, I can find your deepest fear and make you live it out in the most believable and horrific way. This is all mental of course. No harm done to your body, but your mind could be messed up for years. At my will, of course. It's great at Halloween parties."

Her cheery explanation that was finished off with a wink unnerved the group. Funny that she felt so prideful after her explanation of the ability that could practically kill a man's mind. She would ponder on that later. Sean broke the silence after a big gulp from his water glass.

"That's pretty…well wicked. Darwin, could you put some tunes on? That'd be cool." He got up to refill his glass and everyone followed him, doing different things to look occupied. Melody's shoulders sagged and she sighed, knocking her knees together and propping her elbow on her right knee. She dropped her chin into her open palm and frowned. Raven, ever the sympathizer, made her way over to the red head and draped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. Between you and me, I think that's a pretty groovy mutation." Raven felt odd at using Charles' phrase, but shook it off. Melody looked over at her with an uncertain smile before nodding her head in silent acknowledgement. Raven squeezed her shoulder before getting up to dance with Angel who had unraveled her wings. Melody stood and trudged over to sit on the window sill that looked out onto Cerebro. While everyone else was enjoying the rock and roll that was Elvis Presley, she took the time to think. This had been one of the most frustrating and beautiful days she had had in years. Her lips twitched as she thought of how she had almost wanted to give up. In those three months, no one had come to be her savior. Two men who had never met her had ended up being her knights. No, she banished that thought from her head. They had made a chance discovery, that's all. She was raised on logic, not fairytales. She refused to be the dainty damsel that took a bite from the apple.

Her eyes fell back onto the group and she groaned at the fact that the little party they were having was getting well out of hand. Alex was striking Darwin with a crowbar, for heaven's sake. Melody turned her body and propped her ankle up on her opposite knee. Angel and Raven were dancing to their hearts delight and Melody bit back a laugh at the newly awakened Hank McCoy that was hanging from the ceiling fan. Mutants enjoying their lives. It was a refreshing and mesmerizing sight. Mesmerizing to the point that she didn't even notice that Moira MacTaggert had shown up with Charles and Erik in tow. She was beyond furious.

The room was dead silent except for Angel's wings as she hovered down with a dear-caught-in-headlights expression. Melody stood and took this opportunity to move up with the rest of them. Erik's eyes rested on her and his heated gaze stopped her advance. His lips twitched up in a smirk and her cheeks reddened. Whether it was out of being shy or being flustered, she did not know. He was daunting in the worst possible ways. He was powerful, charming, and downright handsome. A deadly combination. Melody held his gaze before Charles spoke up.

"I am severely disappointed in all of you." Charles' pleasant and friendly tone was replaced with that of an angry father. He shook his head and disappeared from sight, followed by the agent and Erik or 'Magneto' as Raven called him. The kids with the inclusion of Melody took the time to clean the area up before heading off to bed. It wasn't until Melody had said goodnight to Raven that she realized she had never been assigned a room.

"Oh damn it. Well, I couldn't have just asked Charles. He might have thrown something at me. Now then, where to sleep? I've only just met Raven so asking to share with her seems…odd. Oh my, I'm talking to myself. Now I know how Alice feels."

She was rambling to herself as she retraced her steps to the somewhat decent living area. The moon was midway to its full height and the room was shrouded in darkness. The wind from the broken window blew across her uncovered arms and held in a shaky breath. She held out her hands and ran them along the furniture to find the couch. After a few soft pats to the cushions to be sure, she laid herself out and closed her eyes.

"You know, Miss Melody, you've been on my mind most of the day."

Melody eyes shot open as she sat up hurriedly, narrowing her eyes. They fell onto a trail of smoke that was coming from outside. Her eyes followed it back to land on a shadowed hand holding a lit cigarette. She felt hypnotized by the hand as she followed it. The cigarette was placed into a set of lips and she heard the inhale. The embers barely lit up the face of the owner and she recognized it as Erik Lehnsherr. He let out the smoke and flicked the cigarette onto the concrete outside. He disappeared for a moment before reappearing again. A lit lamp hovered above his hand and he set it down on the empty window sill. His eyes swept over her face before beckoning her over to him. Shaking, Melody stood up and stepped over to him.

"Your mutation. It's frighteningly beautiful." He spoke once more before telling her to sit. He knelt down and took her right ankle into his rough hands. His fingers found the end of her wrappings and began to unravel them. Her other ankle followed and he was mindful of the wounds. Melody was stunned silent and she started to feel like a nervous little girl. Her stomach fluttered and her mouth dried. Words escaped her as he began to place medical equipment on the ground beside him.

To his annoyance, he founds small slivers of glass still embedded in the bottoms of her feet. Taking a cloth covered in alcohol, he began to carefully clean her small feet. Every now and then he would glance up to look at her. Her green eyes were ever watchful of his movements. The metallic glint of tweezers caused her to stiffen and she leered at him.

"I know this will hurt, but you've been walking on your feet all day so the glass will be embedded quite deep. I'll have to remove them unless you want an infection." He let loose a dark chuckle as she shook her head quickly. She had never had an infection in her life and now was not the time to get one. She braced her hands on steel of the window and a sharp hiss left her clenched teeth as he removed the first sliver. He ignored her hisses and continued his work. A silent tear left Melody and Erik was quick to acknowledge it.

"You're crying over some broken glass? I would've hated to see what you were like with that holy man." Her cheeks flushed red in anger, nearly matching her hair. Her comeback was cut short as he pulled out a particularly large sliver, her lips quivering. She muscled her way through as he finished her childlike feet. He pushed up the legs of her sweatpants and his fingers were light whispers over her smooth legs. The man wrapped each foot with precision and secured them tightly before pulling her pant legs down casually. As he stood, he pulled Melody with him. He studied her face, the tension between man and woman building. As quick as it came, it was eased away as he patted her cheek with a grin and lightly pushed her back into the living room. He turned away from her and pulled out a brown sack. There was a pause of silence before he turned back to her. Melody turned her head silently and narrowed her eyes, bracing herself for anything. This man...This beautiful man was unpredictable.

"You're far too thin. I mistook you for a pre-pubescent girl when I first saw you. Eat and build your strength, Melody. You'll need it." He tossed the bag to her and meandered off with a cheeky smirk. Melody bristled with the anger of feral cat and clenched her small fists. The nerve of him!

"That little rat bastard! Ugh! Mother said to be wary of men." She let out an enraged groan before tearing the bag open and revealing three meat and cheese sandwiches, along with a cup of vanilla pudding. Unwrapping her first sandwich, she set to it with a smoldering frustration behind her grass green eyes.


	6. The Way of Your World

A/N: Lord, sorry it took me so long to update. Tuesday was the Transformers midnight premiere and Wednesday was badass Otep concert day. Woo. But now I'm back. On with today's story. As always, please review. I love getting feedback on my works. Thanks loves. If I get the time of events wrong, I'm sorry. I saw X-Men last week, but I can't remember too clearly. I'll be following the plot of the movie at this time, but will veer off slightly later. And with the song titles, it's just what I'm listening to while writing. Haha.

The Way of Your World

Terror rose from the newly awakened Melody, her eyes flashing black as she yelled before she finally saw that it was Raven who had shaken her. Chest heaving and pulse quickened, she fought to relax. Raven either could read dreams or had an uncanny timing for things. The nightmare man was close to grabbing Melody when the younger, or at least she appeared younger, woman's hand closed around her shoulder. The blond woman jumped back from the red head, hand placed on her chest. Melody closed her eyes and sat up, swinging her legs over and rubbing at her eyes.

"I apologize for that, Raven. I honestly don't know why I do that. Perhaps instinct. But thank you nonetheless, I would have slept for ages." She smiled complacently before standing on her feet and balancing on her tiptoes. She raised her hands above her head to stretch out her spine and she grimaced at the sickening crack. Raven waited for her to be done before speaking up.

"Oh, it's okay. Just a good thing you didn't stab me or something. Anyway, I woke you up to see if you wanted to shower…and change." The shifter gave a weak smile. While Raven wore mini-dresses and boots, the new girl preferred sweats and bandages for shoes. At least that's the impression she got, but she was the last person to make a judgment over an appearance. She didn't wait for an answer as Melody looked half alive. The dark circles around her eyes and fiery hair gave her the look of a rebellious teenager with insomnia. Raven's hands practically encompassed the smaller woman's and that worried Raven. Raven herself had tiny hands, but this woman practically had the hands of small child. The outline of her knuckles stuck out harshly and Raven unconsciously gripped them tighter.

"They were like that to begin with. Please, no worries." Melody's voice was polite, but she gave a sharp edge to it that Raven did not want to defy. She simply nodded and led Melody to the women's shower and she handed her the girly shampoo that she used. Everything else left the user smelling like a generic man. Melody took them and stepped into the shower to relieve herself of her clothes. She tossed them out gently to Raven so they could washed of the dust and hatred of her hometown.

Melody jerked the nozzle multiple times before realizing it stayed at lukewarm. Clean water was good enough for her, she sighed. She stood under the steady stream with her eyes open. The water gently striking her eyes didn't bother her as it ran through her hair. With her mane of hair, it took half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner to fight the arduous battle of taming her hair. After a thorough scrubbing of her body, she peeked around the curtain to find a towel. To her luck, a fluffy one was draped on the bar outside and clothes were folded a safe distance away from the splash zone. She gave a ghost of a smile. A thanking of Raven had to be in order after changing.

A pale blue sundress was the only thing Raven could find that wouldn't fall off of her and shoes were out of the question. Until the two could go find a decent store, she was stuck with her bandages and a pair of leftover pedicure flip-flops from Angel. Raven fought a brush through Melody's hair and haphazardly put it into a ponytail, grinning at her work. Her arms were sore, but she had done a great deed. Melody couldn't help, but laugh at herself. _**Oh Erik would be tickled pink over this. Wait, where is Erik? And Charles for that matter?**_ She turned from the mirror to ask Raven, but one again the latter woman's timing was uncanny.

"Charles is with Erik and Moira in Russia right now. So we get to sit here and do nothing! Again." She was extremely bitter about the situation. Charles hardly let her do anything, making her sit at home like a dog while he went off saving the world. A world that hardly wanted to be saved by a mutant. She frowned and Melody coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, I see. Didn't they recruit us for to save the world? I mean, I only arrived here just yesterday, but I still expected to do something. Anything. Rescuing a kitten from a tree would tickle my fancy right now."

Raven giggled at her. She found Melody to be highly amusing. Dangerous, but amusing. Quite like Erik in the way she responded to people, but she was friendlier. All around, she liked her. She engaged Melody in conversation as they made their way back to the living area to find everyone else already there and the window miraculously fixed. Melody opened her mouth to question it, but she already had a feeling that they only knew as much as she did. Raven plopped herself awfully close to Hank and Melody raised a brow. Sean met her gaze and patted the seat next to him. The red head sat next to her fellow hair color kin and sat Indian-style on the cushions.

"Us redheads, we have to stick together. You see, they don't understand what it's like being us. The capacity of awesome that a red-head can hold is just overwhelming to these blondies and brunettes."

There was a kidding tone to Sean. He looked like a guy who took everything in stride and just did his thing. Melody liked that. She nodded her head to his statement and grinned before giving him a friendly wink. Alex and Darwin were challenging each other to a pinball tournament and Sean was talking smack, his grin giving away his boasts. Melody had gotten her hands on a Tricky Triangle puzzle and was on a streak of three solves. She loved puzzles. Jigsaw, word, numbers, you name it. The gratification of solving something so puzzling, pun intended, made her feel so accomplished. A peg was gripped between her index and thumb, but was dropped at the sound of a loud thump. The first thump was followed by three close ones and the mutants looked towards the window that opened onto the statue.

Melody's brow furrowed and she made her move quickly, placing the jumped peg onto the table. She stood up and Sean made his way beside her. The thumps sounded awfully close to someone having a pillow fight with a wall. Her theory was quickly proven wrong as a body fell from above to the concrete in front of them. Raven let out a scream of terror.

"Oh, they were bodies. Not pillows. Slightly makes more sense."

The younger mutants looked at Melody with looks of horror and she quickly muttered an apology. More bodies rained from the sky and she was hurt to see the Director was among them. Her face fell at the sight. He was a nice man. A little too pushy, but a good man. A constricted feeling grabbed her heart and she was baffled at the feeling. She waved it off as nothing and watched as building guards flooded into the courtyard. A flash of fire and brimstone caught her off guard, but not as much as the spiked tail that was attached to a red-skinned man who promptly 'bamfed' away as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh my, he has a tail."


	7. Natural Born Killer

A/N: Alright, two updates today to make up for the two days that didn't have any updates. Your welcome. Haha. Now then, let's move onto the story. I plan on evolving Melody's powers. Eye contact is just the first step. As always, review.

Natural Born Killer

The mutants were stunned. A flash of what looked like a pissed off Satan with sharp blades was enough to send them into hysteria. Melody, of course, was far too interested in what she had witnessed to notice the whirlwind coming from the opposite side of the room. Coincidentally she was struck with a chair that had blown across the room at a high enough velocity just to knock her into a wall. Loud swears and a shuffling of her feet later, the mutants were cornered. The pain in her back was enough to annoy her past the point of interest and send her straight into fury. The group had formed in the middle of room, finding solace in each other as Satan and Fabio McWindy stalked closer. Melody tightened her hair in its holder and stood in front of Raven. Her eyes darted between the two strangers and she backed closer into Raven. Her mind was racing. She had seen the looks the two held in their eyes once before. Like the preacher man, they had malicious intent.

"I don't know why you're here, nor do I care. But I suggest you leave. Quickly."

The blond girl behind her tensed at Melody's words. Was she crazy? She just threatened a man who had killed the entire guard force with a tail and swords, along with a man who just destroyed the window with the wind.

"You w-want the mutants? They're right through there! Just let us normal people go." A blast sounded past the double doors ahead and the stuttering voice fell silent in death. The mutants backed closer together and Melody was enraged. What kind of man gave people up for his own safety? A traitor, a backstabber. Oh, Melody despised those kinds of people. They were just like the choir boys. Their round faces and bright eyes hid an inner and ugly evil. Melody was shaking at this point, caught between logic and rage. That man had met an end that he deserved. No one else in the group had shared her anger as they just stared at the helmeted man who entered through the doors. He was dressed sharply for a surprise attack, Melody thought bitterly.

"The telepath is not here." The red-skinned man who had singlehandedly murdered the force of the CIA had a gentle German accented voice. Why was it always the evil ones who had the inviting voices? The young woman's eyes narrowed as the man with the helmet removed said helmet and shook his glorious locks. If anyone had an ego, it would be this guy.

"Well, hello there. My name is Sebastian Shaw." Melody lost interest in his empty words as he spoke, but he did have a point. Humanity would fear them for their differences, but murdering them senselessly was not the answer. The promise of living as kings and queens got to Angel, who had stated earlier that she hated the way the men stared at her. The dark haired girl stepped forward to take Shaw's hand and Darwin was outraged. Melody felt it coming, but said nothing to stop her. She wouldn't fight the girl. She cast her eyes onto Angel who beckoned them to come with them, her eyes pleading. Melody shook her head, her face laced with complete disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Shaw, but we'll have to decline your offer. I was raised with the idea that following a mad man who also happens to be a glorified murderer was never the best." Venom dripped from her words. Shaw was baffled with amusement. This short woman was getting smart with him. He flashed his eyes over to the red man and snapped his fingers twice.

"Azazel, I know I've told you to never harm a fellow mutant, but make an example of her. If you are not with us, by definition you are against us. " Angel's eyes widened before she cried out.

"No, just leave them alone. Please." Azazel halted in his steps and looked at Shaw, waiting. The lead man pondered for a moment before waving the demon look-a-like away. He brought Angel over to the courtyard and his two cronies followed. Darwin swore and pulled Alex over to him, discussing some sort of plan. Melody stepped away from the group to where Shaw had just stood. She crossed her arms over her chest and she narrowed her eyes. She hadn't been expecting anything that had happened the past two days. So far, this visit by Shaw had been a cramp in her past hours. Not to mention a most likely full body bruise from being struck by a chair. She would kill that man. That flowy-haired pretty boy with the grey suit and emotionless face. She growled at the thought, biting back the urge to throw a chair at HIM and see how he appreciated it.

"Alex, now!"

The red rings of death that revolved around Havok flared before he flung them at Shaw. The evil man was unaffected as he absorbed the energy. Melody clearly had missed something. When did Darwin go over to Shaw's side? Oh! A light bulb clicked and she saw that Darwin had set a trap. A trap that ultimately failed. Alex's grey eyes bulged as Shaw took in the young man's power. He almost looked more youthful after absorbing it. Darwin went to strike Shaw with a right hook, but the older man caught it with ease.

"Darwin, right? Let's see how you adapt to this." Darwin's mouth was agape, the fear rising from him. Melody could feel it, the invisible bond to his fear that she held. In fact, she could feel it from Raven and the others. It flowed into her and Melody looked at her hands in wonder. It was an energizing feeling, but she didn't know what to think of it. Her body shook and she saw that a red ball of energy, Alex's to be exact, was shoved into Darwin's mouth. Shaw stepped away and returned to his group of followers. With a sad look in her eyes, Angel disappeared with the men. Raven looked ready to cry as Darwin's body convulsed and tried to adapt to the intrusion. Melody ran over quickly, pushing aside the pain that screamed from her body.

Her hands shook as she tried to figure out what to do with them, her eyes darting about nervously. His body shifted from rock to pure silver, his internal structure frenzied. It was hauntingly beautiful. A stray tear left her eye and she gasped as his body fell into ash, piles landing into her opened palms. She threw her hands back on instinct, scattering the ash to the winds. The night was still. No crickets chirped. No family to laugh at a midnight sitcom. Only the ashes of brave man to be dust on a young woman's fingers. Melody whispered kind words over his ashes, a faint smile on her face. She stepped quickly over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Raven, darling, we need to move from this area. It's not safe anymore."

Raven nodded and they made the way to front of the complex. They would wait until morning.

Morning

Melody sat underneath a barren tree, legs crossed and fingers picking at her bandages. She couldn't wrap them as well as Erik had. That man confused her and intrigued her. His eyes were beautiful, but so dark. His voice could coerce her into doing anything, she imagined. Dawn was breaking over the horizon and Charles' sleek black vehicle rolled up just in time. No one had slept. They hadn't felt liked it, so they had sat in silence the entire time. Melody stood as soon as the car doors opened. MacTaggert looked aghast at the situation. The building was in ruins and bodies littered the yard. The disconnected looks of the mutants and the absence of a few told her everything. Charles' scanned the minds of his recruits and was baffled at the memories. His sparkling blues fell onto Melody who was practically burning him alive with her eyes. Erik leaned against the car, ever the observer. Anger, homicidal urges, and bewilderment were a few of the things Melody was filled with at the moment.

"Oh how was Russia? I hear the weather is lovely there. Did you have a good and enjoyable time? Because we had a party here," She was nearly in Charles' face, her eyes wide and bloodshot. Black crept in around the edges and her breathing was quick and short. She was going to hyperventilate soon. By some unseen force, she managed to stay on her feet and continue her rant.

"Where were you? You're telepathic, you couldn't somehow know what was going to happen? A man died, Charles, and all we have left is the ashes on my hands. The wind took the rest. No burial, no ceremony. He was killed for having a different view and y-you weren't with us, God damn it!" The black had crept to where they just met the greens of her eyes and it was slowly making its way down her face. Charles' heart broke at the sight. Melody closed her eyes, fighting the angry tears that ran down. Charles carefully pulled the woman into him, a hand on the small of her back. The other rested on the back of her head, gently resting it upon his shoulder.

"Melody, m'dear, I had no idea this would happen. There was nothing we can do for, Darwin. This won't happen again." He murmured into her ear, his voice soothing her as she hiccupped and pulled away. His breath was warm against her neck and goosebumps raised along her skin. Her face reddened at the gesture and she quickly walked backwards to bump into Sean who had to steady her. Charles spoke up with a voice of sad authority.

"I'm sorry, but I will be sending each of you home. You are all just kids… This should never have happened. I am deeply sorry."

Raven stood quickly and made a boast of outrage. Sean quickly followed suit, his face a solid grimace.

"For the record, Melody ain't a kid. We've got nowhere to go. Alex can't go back to prison. No one else will accept us." Alex nodded his head in agreement to Sean's statement and looked up at Charles. Each youthful face held a look of defiance and they nodded as well. They would not back down in their refusal to leave. Charles sighed and placed one hand on his hip while he ran the other through his hair. Erik took the silence as an opportunity to step forward.

"Correction, Charles. They were kids. No longer. Death can change a person, trust me. There is in fact something we can do for the loss of Darwin. Avenge him."

Melody finally recovered from the shock of Charles' friendly affection to meet Erik's smoldering gaze. She liked the sound of that. His eyes seared her, but she couldn't look away. He looked almost angry, at least by his eyes. Her resolve flickered and she turned away. A few minutes of discussion followed and it was settled. Charles finally gave a genuine smile and spoke with a newfound confidence.

"I have the perfect place in mind."


	8. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

A/N: Don't know how much you all like Transformers, but my next story will be in that universe. As of right now, I'm fully focused on this. Read, enjoy, and review! I love you all. I tweaked the time of training a little bit and lengthened it to two weeks. It's moving a little slow, I'll admit, but it will pick up next chapter.

Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

The Xavier mansion was gorgeous to Melody. Then again, she only had her quaint old home to compare it to. That and that other place that had come to be her personal hell. She would have to destroy it someday. Regardless, Charles' childhood home was beautiful. It felt more familiar than the steel walls of the CIA agent's facility. The dust that circulated every time a window cracked reminded Melody of home. Her room was on the second floor, neighboring Raven's. Charles had suggested it, because he saw how close the two had become in two day's time. Melody would admit herself that she had become attached to the blond girl. The blue scales that rose from her body already told Melody that her true form was something quite remarkable, but she would never force the girl into showing her.

Melody was also quite content with the balcony her room had. The jutting balcony overlooked the gravel path that Hank and Charles had been running on at approximately half past six every morning. The Englishman didn't look it, but he could run. The red head herself used to enjoy running. Her mother frowned upon it every time the girl entered her home smelling of sweat and nature. As Melody smirked over the memory, she looked down at herself. The full length mirror in her room had become something that fascinated her. Her eyes ran over her slim calves. The tone in them had gone. Three months could really mess up muscle tone. Journeying further up, her eyes rested on her exposed thighs. They were pale and practically luminous in the shadowed edges of the room. She continued her journey. The bones of her hips slightly jutted and her stomach was flat. She ran her fingers over the ridges of her ribs and she sighed. Her breasts weren't incredibly tiny. If she had any fat at all, it would be there. Her collarbone was a protruding ridge and her neck was thin as well. Her pale face was gaunt and her eyes were slightly sunken from the lack of sleep. Her fingertips lingered in the hollows of her cheeks and she sighed.

Melody had never particularly been an ideal beauty. Her mother always referred to her as a Warrior Princess whenever leaves would burrow themselves into her hair and dirt would paint her face. She would press her lips to her daughter's forehead for a second before going back into her bedroom and sobbing for the rest of the evening, clutching onto a photo of her lost husband. Melody sat on the edge of her new bed and drew her knees up into her chest. The cotton pair of panties and simple bra was all that donned her body, baring her to the world. As her toe figuratively stepped into the pool of self pity, she quickly drew back and stood. With a loud growl, she turned the mirror away from her. Her forehead met the wood backing of the mirror and she held onto the supports. Her chest heaved in frustration as she breathed through her nose, trying to find some sanctity. Pushing off the mirror, she dug into the drawers and found a pair of black leggings. A red sweater would suffice for today. With a brush of her teeth and a splash of water on her face, she left her room. She had to find Charles.

The layout of the building was much more difficult than she had remembered, but the stairs were easy enough to find. She was lethargic in her movements as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She reached the bottom of the steps and stretched in the typical manner. One hand to her mouth and the other stretched to the heavens. Steps from behind startled her and she quickly turned. The house was quiet. The smallest footfall boomed and echoed through the structure. Erik looked at her from his place on the steps, eyes half-lidded. Melody shook at the sight, fighting the burning in the bottom of her stomach. The way he looked at her was filled with a burning desire that would have sent Melody to her knees before him if she didn't fight it so.

"Ah, Miss Melody. Good morning." The accent to his voice was strange. German, Scottish, and American seemed to fight at once as they spilled from his lips. Melody's eyes trained onto his lips as they moved. They quickly met his eyes as he stepped down. He quirked a brow at her, his eyes brightened as he awakened fully. His lips parted once more and a low laugh rose deep from his chest.

"I hope you haven't lost your ability to speak, m'dear. I would miss your voice too much." He took the stairs two at a time and laid his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and the stubble on his face tickled her ear. They stood like this a moment, Erik breathing lightly onto her ear and neck. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Even her scent was strong. Everything about her called to him. Her ability, her stature, and the present strength in her eyes. The way she let loose on Charles the day of Shaw's attack had excited him.

"Your power…Charles will attempt to tame you, you know that? The power you have should never have blinders set upon it. That's a sin in itself." His breath was hot against her neck and Melody closed her eyes. His voice did wonders to her. The opposite of Charles, it brought out the darkness and heat inside Melody. Where Charles was cool water, Erik was a scalding wildfire. He stood up straight and looked onto her face. Melody snapped back into reality and tore Erik's hand from her shoulder.

"Charles is going to help me, Erik. My power is the definition of dangerous. No good can come from it, but Charles will bring it out. Somehow, someway. I have faith in him. Oh, and good morning!" She turned on her heel and left Erik at the bottom of the stairs. Closing his eyes, the older man smirked. She's doing an awful good job of fighting her inner nature, he mused.

Melody had managed to find the library and she sat in a cushioned chair. The large chair swallowed her and she pouted. Flustered and agitated, she stood and began to pace the large space until she all but burned out the carpet. Normally knowledge and the smell of a good book would calm her, but their effects went unnoticed. Her bothered and jumbled thoughts brought Charles from his training session with Alex and towards the library where he found her. Placing a charming smile on his lips, he stepped to meet her. Something, well Charles, set her at ease and she halted her pacing. Her shoulders dropped and she sat back into her designated comfy chair and watched Charles as he pulled another in front of her.

"I don't need telepathy to sense that there is something bothering you, Melody." He looked at her expectantly and with genuine concern. Melody's armor cracked a tiny bit. The look in his eyes was beautiful and so serene, that Melody didn't answer him for a few minutes. Her eyes simply stayed on his and never moved. Yet, he still kept the smile and genuine concern. Her teeth bit at her nails and she cleared her throat.

"Charles, I need to ask you something. The night that Shaw's men attacked the facility, I-I felt something. In the last few moments of his life, Darwin had an overwhelming fear emanating from his body. So did the others. I-I could feel it, plain as day. I was angry, **again**, and it seemed like I was collecting their fear for myself. Feeding on it and becoming stronger from it like some…some vampire. I had a direct connection to their fear, Charles. That's what has been bothering me. My ability is not limited to eye contact, is it? P-Perhaps there's a whole other level to this."

Melody's eyes bore into Charles as she spoke, never leaving them for a second. Charles was genuinely perplexed at the idea. He knew training her to mold her powers would be entirely different from the others. Coming into direct harm was going to be a part of her training. Not necessarily her that would come in harm's way, but the others. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, thinking. Everything inside him conflicted. Melody's eyes hardened as she watched him hang his head in what she took as defeat. A gentle sigh came from his lips as he raised his head to meet her eyes. A soft smile slid onto his lips as she tilted her head.

"Melody, I will be learning just as much as you will be during your training. It will be on an entirely different scale then the others, but we will succeed. I made you a promise, dear. I intend to keep it." His hand shot out to take hers. Her skin was cold against his and he brought the back of her hand to his lips. Skin met and he pulled back slowly. The suave look on his face threw Melody off and she quickly stood. What was it with the men in this house confusing her in the span of a single hour? Charles stood with her and balanced her as she swayed.

"Are you like this with every female you come into contact with, Charles?" She tucked her hands under her arms and popped her hip out with an unknown sass, her voice containing a soft bite to it. He chuckled at her words and gave her a crooked smile.

"Only those with groovy mutations, love." He finished it off with a wink, flashing his pearly whites. Melody swore and threw her hands up, ranting furiously about nothing as she vacated the premises. Charles, stunned at her outburst, pocketed his hands in his slacks with a most puzzled expression.

"It doesn't work on everyone does it, Charles?" Raven giggled as she entered the room and took Charles into a light hug. Charles gave her kind words of greeting and gave her a light squeeze.

"No, I suppose not. Now, can you please catch up to her? I would like to try something with Mr. Sean Cassidy and perhaps Melody can gather something from it as well."


	9. Taking Over Me

A/N: I'm having fun doing two stories, to be honest. Haha. Remember to review as always! It motivates me. While you're at it, please check out my other story that is CharlesxOC.

Taking Over Me

"Charles, is this really ethical?," Her hands were cupped around her mouth as she spoke so that the man could her from where she was. Sean Cassidy, the notorious loudmouth, was now silent as he peered out the window. Melody stood next to the bush that was directly in front of Banshee, arms now crossed over her chest and her lips pouted. Hank and Charles flanked the red headed boy and were trying to encourage him. Melody thought this was absolutely ridiculous, sending a teenage boy out the window in an attempt for him to fly.

"Of course, Melody. Besides, he agreed to it," Charles grinned down at her with the energy of a school boy and Melody shook her head in response. The woman groaned and recalled the directions that Charles had given her moments prior. She had to be quick, she knew that. She hadn't ever tried this before, but the telepathic man was sure it would work. Hank McCoy gave her a quirky 'thumbs up' and she returned it before unfolding her arms.

"Remember to scream!" Charles words reverberated through her as her green eyes locked onto Sean. Time slowed as he threw himself from the window. For those few seconds before he hit the bushes below, she could feel his fear. On some bizarre instinct she thrust her hands forward. She recalled Charles speaking of how using hands was a great way of focusing a power. She drew forth from her memories the incident with Erik and the clock that she witnessed not too long ago. That familiar dark feeling raced through her arms and shot through her fingers in an invisible fashion. The figurative claws, as she now called them, shot from her hands and latched onto Sean's fear before ricocheting back to her hands. She gasped at the feeling. She couldn't only feel Sean's fear, but she could feel everyone else's. The fear that Sean would be injured came most strongly from Raven and Melody honed in on it like a heat seeking missile, drawing it out from the girl and bringing it back to the red headed woman.

Her eyes were inky black once again, but the darkness wasn't bleeding from her eyes. Instead, it spread from her eye sockets and over her face. The tips of her fingers were gradually turning black as well and spread up through her veins. The fear she was feeding on intensified as the mutants looked at her in fright. A laugh rose from her throat before she stopped herself short. **This is bizarre. I can't stop feeding from it! Stop, you damn mutation, stop! **Melody was fighting an internal battle with herself and the logical side was losing. Sean stumbled out from the bushes and made a small manly scream as he laid his eyes on her. Turning on his heel, he ran-limped back inside the house where he peeked over Havok's shoulder..

Charles was stunned to say the least. He hadn't expected it to work as well as it did. On Melody's, part at least. Melody's skin was working its way to turning a pure tone of black. Shadows and smoke danced around her fingertips and eyes as she looked over herself in awe. He waved for everyone to move away from the windows and he made his way down the stairs. Sprinting got him to her quickly and he placed his fingers to his temple to reach out to her mind and force her to stand down. The scream of what sounded like a harpy forced him from her mind. She wasn't allowing him in, the black gate of her mind locked and barred tightly. Quick words of apology left his tight lips and he moved behind her and got her neck into a hold that would knock her out shortly. Her hands flung up to his forearm and dug her nails in, drawing blood.

Melody thrashed as he slowly brought her down to the ground. A horrible scream left her mouth and illicit swears left her black lips. Two voices were coming from her. One was the airy voice of Melody herself and the other was much more sinister. To be entirely honest, it frightened Charles, but he fought that fear down as he finally rendered her unconscious. She stilled and closed her eyes, her body falling limp. He took one of her wrists into his hands and watched as the black from her skin flooded back into the tips of her fingers. With a tug, he raised her sweater sleeves and turned her arms over to inspect them. Her skin had returned to its original pale pallor. Her face was back to normal as well. Trembling fingers opened her eyes and Charles noticed that the lining around her iris was thicker than it had been before. Only a few more centimeters and it would completely black out her sclera.

Charles picked her up bridal-style and was careful to put her head upon his chest. She was incredibly light in his arms and Charles wasn't strong to begin with, he thought with worry. The others gave him a strange look as he passed them in the living area with an unconscious Melody in his arms. He ignored their questioning looks and brought her to the room he had given her. Cold air hit him as he nudged open the door. His eyes fell upon the turned around mirror and he frowned, laying her upon her bed. She would wake shortly, he knew that, but he had a matter to discuss with the others. They only had a few more days until the president's address on and he had to discuss a plan of action.

"Melody, I apologize for what I did, but it had to be done. Sleep well," Charles placed a light kiss upon her forehead before he quietly made his exit, keeping the door cracked a tiny bit.

_**Flames licked at her ankles as she walked forward, the yellow eyes following her every movement with intrigue. The figure leaned forward and Melody stopped her movements, picking her head up to look at the shadow looming overhead.**_

"_**I've been watching you for so long, Melody. It's a pleasure meeting you here, my dear. Do you know who I am," His definitely male voice boomed over her and she stepped back, meeting his eyes with unsure curiosity. He grinned and sharp white teeth gleamed at Melody.**_

"_**No." **_

_**He roared at her answer, swiping at her with a clawed hand and gripping her frail body. She gasped as she felt her ribs caving in and she fought to breathe. He brought her to his face and sneered at her. He smelt of brimstone, death, and fury. His breath was molten lava against her face, making it hard for her to breathe.**_

"_**My name is Mephisto, woman, and you will do well to remember it. I will be seeing you shortly," Mephisto grinned at her again before opening his maw and tossing her inside. His throat was lined with jagged glass and screaming souls that clutched at Melody as she screamed her throat hoarse, plummeting into nothingness.**_

Erik watched her in silence as she writhed through her nightmare. He didn't bother to wake her, for he knew that she was close to waking up. Oh, she did. With a howl of pain, she woke. He was quick to place a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking the others. She was out longer than Charles had anticipated and Erik placed himself as her watcher. Her eyes widened as she met Erik's before she realized that she was in no immediate threat. He waited for her to calm down before he removed his hand, wiping it on his plain white t-shirt. Melody sighed and calmed her breathing, sitting up and pressing her back against the beds headboard.

"These nightmares I've been having are awfully dreadful. Who is Meph-Wait, why are you in my room and on my bed for god's sake, Erik!," Erik chuckled as she curled into herself, giving him a wary eye. Uncertainty crossed her elfish features. Erik sat with his legs hanging off the bed and his head turned to look at her. His right arm braced him as he leaned back, the muscles rippling in his movements. The white shirt left hardly anything to the imagination, Melody mused. She shook her head and leered at him. He smirked and pulled himself onto the bed, settling himself beside a bewildered Melody. He crossed his ankles and his arms, tilting his head back and resting it on the oak headboard.

"I'm in here to make sure that you actually woke up and didn't pass on us. After your little show this afternoon, we were all **so **terribly worried about you," His words were soft as he cooed at her, causing her to growl and move away from him to the foot of the bed. She rested on her knees, hands holding the hem of her sweater. Had it gotten hotter in there? She remembered it being colder this morning, but shook it off and instead opted for focusing on the man lounging before her like a jungle cat.

"Well, I'm awake. You can leave now. I have things to think abo-," She was cut short as Erik suddenly sat up and with reaching out a rough hand, he pulled her to him. He eased her under him and simple stared down at her. He held one dainty wrist above her head and rested his opposite forearm on the other side. His hips were crushed against hers, his lips dangerously close to her neck to where she could feel the stubble lining his jaw scratching at her flesh.

"You're dangerous, Melody. Your power will never be accepted in this world. Charles thinks that this world will be forgiving, but you and I know better. We have seen what humans will do to those who are different. Charles doesn't understand, nor will he ever. I plan on killing Shaw, Melody. When I do, I will be leaving this 'family' that Charles has brought together. Humans will never accept us, Melody. I want you by my side. Will you join me, Melody? "

His voice had taken on a raspier, almost throatier quality, and Melody's body was reacting in ways she never knew could happen. Her mother kept her daughter quite sheltered, so Melody hardly interacted with boys her age. Erik was not a boy, he was pure man. A man that was on top of her in one of the most provocative ways she could have imagined. He was right, that she knew. Her power could never be used for good, but she fought to believe otherwise. A small sigh left her flushed lips as she adjusted her crushed hips, earning a groan from the magnetic man. Shaky breaths left her dried lips as she tried to find words, his teeth nipping at her neck. A part of her was saying no, but the darker woman inside was saying yes. Erik called to everything that was dark inside of her. His voice was her music of the night. Her duality was getting the better of her.

"Yes."

The word left her lips before she had to the chance to take it back. She felt his smirk against her skin and she closed her eyes as his lips claimed hers. She had bitten the forbidden fruit.


	10. Eyes On Fire

A/N: Thank you everyone for the nice reviews. I'm slowly replying to them. The dream sequence with Mephisto will become incredibly important in future chapters and in the sequel, if there is one. So, on to the next one. Enjoy! Please pardon any mistakes, I will edit these later.

Eyes On Fire

Her sleep was dreamless. She felt weightless when she sat up from her bed, looking to the sleeping figure beside her out of the corner of her eye. He slept on his back with his arms characteristically folded across his bare chest. His nose twitched every now and then in his sleep. Erik's low and surprisingly not obnoxious snore brought a small smile to Melody's face. The blankets only covered his waist and down. Melody looked on him with appreciation; his body was still powerful in such a vulnerable state.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the contours of his body and the grip of his hands in her hair as made love to her. No, she corrected herself, it wasn't love. What they had done was anything but. It was passion, shared anger they held towards humans. What she had become in the throes of ecstasy bewildered her as she sat up from the bed, the sheets rustling in almost protest as she left. The sun was just now starting to raise, the Earth an odd shade of blue. Melody quietly searched through the large armoire next to the door and pulled out an old room. With a few shakes, the dust was gone and the robe didn't appear as ancient. She slipped her arms through the holes and she tied it loosely around her waist.

Her steps were light as she made her way to gently push open the doors that led out to the balcony. The crisp air met her exposed neck and face. She welcomed the fairly new sensation, greeting it like an old friend with a content sigh. She raised her hands to eye level and locked onto the faint bruises that wrapped around her wrists, the indent of fingers still evident. She took her right hand and rubbed at the faint bruises on her left wrist, turning it over to further her examination. Rough hands enclosed around hers and brought them down to her side.

Erik nuzzled his face into her neck, stooping down to accommodate for her far shorter height. Melody was startled and jumped back into his frame, sheepish at the fact he was still entirely nude. He kissed down her throat and brushed the robe from her shoulder with his chin, kissing the skin that he revealed. The stubble that lined his jaw caused an eruption of ticklish feeling to burst along her flesh and she squirmed.

"I apologize for the bruises, I don't know what came over me last night," He said softly, murmuring into the curve of her neck. His arms circled around her waist and he brought her firmly against him. His teeth nibbled at her neck, biting sharply before tending to the small pain with feather light kisses. Melody shuddered at the sensation and felt her weak knees shake with anxiety. As quick as it happened, he released her and her ears were met with the sounds of clothes being gathered and thrown on.

"I have to say I don't what came over me either, to be honest with you. I've never had an encounter with a man. Well, willingly, I should say. The things that happen on this planet," Melody said with a faint bitter undertone. Her arms were folded as she looked onto the horizon. Her green eyes fell upon Charles and Hank as they started their regular foot race. Hank was finally letting his inner nature out and he was being rather successful with it. A frown of scorn crossed her face at how happy he looked. His ability could be used for good. He could scale a tree and save a trapped kitten. Melody in the same situation? She could just absorb the fear from the poor creature and use it to her own benefit. Entirely different. She couldn't help, but be filled with annoyance and anger.

"I don't love you. It is of utmost importance that you remember that."

With his back to her, Erik smiled at her words. This woman was something else. At one moment she would be laughing at something stupid that Sean did, but the next moment she would be moaning into Erik's ear of how much she hated what he was making her become. Now, she was admitting that she didn't love him. This was never about love, Erik thought. This was about making her see the obvious, which she had been blatantly ignoring. He had succeeded.

"You're one interesting little minx, Melody. A tricky one at that. I hope you haven't forgotten that I just had you moaning my name with the lightest touch of my hand, dear."

Melody gasped at his words and turned abruptly, her mouth falling open. He was so full of it, his arrogance washing over Melody. He turned his head to look back at her, a smirk tugging at his lips. His eyes were much darker than they had been. The look brought heat to her face as she remembered the way he locked eyes with her the night before, right before he bit into her shoulder to stifle a loud moan.

"I-I hate you," She said softly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Your thoughts are awfully deluded if you believe that."

With that being said, he was gone. With a loud exclamation, Melody picked up the nearest object to her and chucked it at the door. The hand mirror broke on impact and shattered, scaring Charles half to death as he knocked. Was she telepathic also and he didn't know it? That wouldn't be the most bizarre thing he has found out in the past few days.

"I take it that now is not a good time. I'll come ba-" He was cut off by Melody who greeted him with perhaps too much pep, a fake smile plastered on her face as he slowly opened the door. He was tired and sweaty from his run, but he managed to return the smile. He noticed how the bed was wrinkled and that both pillows had signs of use. Charles narrowed his eyes, but refused to comment. He quickly put two and two together, but Melody showed no shame.

He smoothed out the sheets on her bed and patted it for her to sit, except he kept himself distanced as she sat. He looked over Melody, much to her discomfort. His beautiful baby blue eyes ran over her, stopping on the bruises on her wrists that just peeked out from the arms of the robe. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. With a sigh, he pinched the skin between his eye brows before smoothing the brows out.

"Melody, I think I've figured out your ability. To some degree. As you already know, your ability revolves around fear. Not only can you instill fear to varying degrees, but you can absorb it. It becomes your strength. Unknown to you, Hank had been running tests yesterday afternoon. With his assistance, we have come to one conclusion," Charles said, pausing to read her face.

Melody sat forward and pulled her robe tighter against her, listening intently. Charles nibbled at his bottom lip, feeling for this wide-eyed woman in front of him. He would not question her relations with Erik, but he wasn't entirely supportive of it. They could possibly die during the coming mission, so he would let them find comfort where they could.

"You're like a vampire, of sorts. Instead of blood, you feed on fear. That fear makes you stronger and damn near invincible. However, if we were against a fearless appointment, you would almost be entirely useless. Unless you managed to make eye contact with them. The eye contact would have to exceed five seconds, according to Hank. The tests he ran showed us that with your skin changing pigment, it was becoming stronger. Much more capable of withstanding force. It's remarkable, to be entirely honest. I never expected this to come with your ability. I-I astounded. There's so much to your power. Anything could happen with it," He said, short of breath.

Melody looked at him in amazement before looking over her arms and legs. They did appear thicker than they had a few days ago and she gasped at the small definition of muscle in her thighs. A small smile crossed her face before it widened into a full on smile, teeth and all. Happy giggles came from her and she completely forgot about the entire confrontation with Erik this morning. Learning about herself and this ability of hers was far more important than whatever she and Erik had together.

"However, I'm afraid to say, that in this human-run society…your power would be deemed evil at the second it was found out."

He immediately regretted saying that with the way Melody's happy laugh died abruptly and her eyes darkened. She sat up from the bed and slammed the balcony doors shut. The slam startled Charles, even though he knew it was coming. The room darkened as she drew the curtains across the windows and the doors. Melody was seething. Charles couldn't see her in the darkness, his body swiveling around to pin point her location. Her foot falls told him the she was by the door and the lights flickered on. She was leaning across the bedroom door, her hair obscuring her face from his view.

"I had a feeling you would say that. You've clarified the obvious for me, Charles. You know, I've been thinking about what I would like to be called," She said as she tilted her head back, a nonchalant look on her face. Charles was stunned. She was the different colours of the rainbow, the way her mood shifted. Right now, her mood was sardonic sapphire. He looked at her with his brow furrowed as he stood and made his way to stand in front of her. He was hesitant as he advanced, her green eyes following his every movement.

"I think I've figured out what I want to be known as. Wicked."

A/N: I know there is a Marvel character already called Wicked, but she has nothing to do with the story. I'm just…borrowing the name. If there is a problem, I will change it. –smile-


	11. Author's Note Update!

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, but it will be another good week before I update. Things have been hectic and not so great with school, family, job hunting, etc. :t( I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. I love you all! And hey, if you have read the story but haven't reviewed, please do. I love to hear feedback. :D

- TakeMeToWonderland


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

A/N: Hot damn, I apologize for my absence.

Somewhere Only We Know

Three days. That was all Charles and the rest of the mutants had to train until the President's address to the nation, human and mutant alike. Two weeks had almost passed. The kids, no, the young men and women in his household were improving drastically. Hank wasn't as self-conscious as he had been. Alex didn't destroy everything and Sean could fly, whereas Raven was making slow progress. Charles held faith in them though.

Charles smiled at this as he sat in his study which he dubbed the 'Thinking Palace' due to its grand nature. He sat comfortably in a plush leather chair, legs folded under him as he rested his chin on his palm. His elbow dug uncomfortably into his thigh, but he ignored it. Much like Melody had been ignoring the majority of the household. She kept to her room and only ventured out to eat or sit outside in the shade. She had stopped so suddenly, yet the movement of the rest of them continued on.

During the night was when Melody was active most, wandering the hallways like a silent ghost. Erik would join her as she padded through the halls, shadowing her throughout the establishment. She would make frequent stops as they walked and would make casual conversation over artwork upon the wall with him, which he found curious. He would touch her hair as they walked, run his fingers through the tangled flames. Her eyes would meet his, the dark rings around her iris' darkening as heat would spread through the both of them, down to where his hand met her hair.

He created her much as had Shaw created him. He had unveiled her like a piece of art that only he could appreciate and hold. He had taken it upon himself to train Melody for Charles was ineffective save for the time with Sean. He would take her to the nearest town and let her loose. She was magnificent to watch, the way she could bring a human being to their knees before her like a wicked queen.

Erik watched her now, leaning against an alley way as she sat before a drunken man. Melody's skin was pure black, the same smoke rising from her fingertips and from her eyes as before. He liked to watch her as she did this. The way the smoke snaked up her arms and along her elfish face enticed him. He watched as she grabbed the man's face and dug her nails in as the man would sob and whine. Charles would never have approved of this. Erik was strengthening her for what was to come, Erik told Charles. He never mentioned how, but he knew that Charles knew. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction, knowing that he had forever tainted and changed Melody. He tore away Charles curtain of good away from the window of reality with reckless abandon and had burned the curtain.

Melody sat back from the man, releasing him from the hold she had on him. Her vision regained its colour and she stared at the man's agape face. She never lingered long on their faces for the distorted appearance bothered her. Erik pulled her up by her upper arm, his face stoic. Melody pulled her hand from him and stood before him, arms crossed. His eyes met hers and he narrowed them. She could see his breath in the cold of the New York night from the moment it escaped his lips.

"Melody."

"Erik."

"I want you to use your ability on me."

Melody had anticipated this, but not in this New York alleyway where the moon was their witness, along with a stray tabby cat. His expression stayed the same and she closed her eyes. A few minutes couldn't hurt, she mused. Her eyes opened and she sighed, the cloud of hot air spreading to the night sky. She thought over her answer carefully while studying his face, the cool calmness of it. His eyes bore into her and she finally spoke.

"If you so insi-"

"I do", he cut her off.

"Fine. But not here, the smell of alcohol and human wasted may just end my life."

She brushed past him as she pocketed her hands in her coat, a chill running along her spine as Erik casually slung an arm over her shoulders. Melody looked at him with a weary glance from the corner of her eye, but Erik simply muttered that he wanted to look natural and not so suspicious with the two of them just power walking into the night like a regular Bonnie and Clyde.

He led them to the attic of the mansion when they returned. The house was dead quiet and they had to sneak past the slumbering mutants to get to the dusty room. They were silent as they sat down across from each other, only the dust rustling in their movements. She did not ask him for permission as she grabbed his face in her hands and met his eyes, holding their connection like concrete. They both slipped into the darkness of her world.

She found him, chained to a black wall with hot iron chains. So, he was afraid of being caged and controlled. His powers would not save him for she held the utmost power. She would make him feel like an animal. The black walls of his prison gave way and he fell upon his back. He was in the center of what appeared to be a colorless circus ring and the audience was laughing at him. The crowd was faceless save for one that held the face of Sebastian Shaw guffawing at his predicament. The iron chains tightened, searing his skin and forcing him to cry out. A Harlequin-faced Shaw appeared before him as he writhed with pain, a Cheshire grin on his painted face.

"You're just useless, aint ya! I bet that's what your mother is thinking right about now!" A shrill laugh followed suit before Shaw's face burst into hot flames and Erik was suddenly back in that dusty attic, Melody across from him. A stray tear left his eye and Melody watched it trail down his face and over her thumb. His chest was heaving and sweat was dripping from his brow as he shook with fear and rage.

Melody hadn't meant to involve his mother, but the darkness had filled her heart and reared its head. Her mouth flapped open as she tried to speak, but nothing came from her lips. Erik had begun to calm down and Melody took this time to remove her hands from his face. He grabbed them back from her and buried his face in her palms. She was bewildered, frozen solid in astonishment and confusion. Erik bit lightly at her palms before removing his face from them.

"You are truly wicked, aren't you Miss Melody? That was a nice touch with my mother, I should have known that you would have used that. How careless of me."

His grin startled her; his eyes dilated and his breath heavy. He brought himself up to his knees and brought her with him. He thrust his face forward like a cobra and latched his lips onto hers, biting at them with such a force that they brought a moan of pain out of Melody. He sat back on his heels and brought Melody forward to straddle his waist, grabbing her face in one hand and gripping her bottom with the other all in one motion.

He removed his lips from hers and latched his teeth onto her neck, biting enough to cause blood to almost rise to the surface. She threw her head back in ecstasy and gripped his waist tighter with her thighs. He blew cold air onto her neck making her hiss. She arched back and Erik tore off her coat before burying his face in her small chest.

"We're going to ruin each other, Miss Melody," he breathed hotly onto the exposed flesh that her tank-top made bare.

"I know," she whispered, laying back and bringing him between her spread legs. She reached out and gripped his hair when his lips made contact with her flat belly after he raised her tanktop, his strong hands running along her slim torso. Erik nibbled at her flesh and she closed her eyes, biting at her lip to hold back moans of animalistic pleasure

"The address is in three days," she reminded him as he lifted his head from kissing her belly. He looked at her almost annoyed before he brought himself to be above her form. They locked eyes and neither of them spoke. They both knew when the address was. The address would decide their fate. Regardless, it was three days closer to Erik and Melody detaching from Charles and making their own faction. A faction led by them; the Wicked Queen and Metal King.


End file.
